Un Dragón Caído (DxD)
by IsseiXD
Summary: Después que se alcanza una paz para todas las facciones, Hyoudou Issei se convierte en el Gran Mao Amon, El demonio de la Ira, siendo un buen gobernante para el Inframundo, un gran esposo y padre. Pero un par de siglos después Issei no es más que un vagabundo en las calles de un Japón en el Año 2270. ¿Cómo terminó así y que aventuras le esperaran? Pues Lee la Historia XD.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En una noche fría y más oscura de lo habitual, en una fábrica abandonada en Tokio están dos gemelas rubias en una habitación llena de barrotes llamada "La Jaula", abrazándose una a la otra para darse calor. No tienen ningún nombre, una vez los doctores trataron de darles nombres pero siempre las confundían así que lo dejaron y hace un mes creyeron que sus nombres eran mocosas ya que los guardias les decían así cuando les daban comida. Tampoco saben qué edad tienen pero saben que son niñas porque los doctores que experimentan con ellas les dicen niñas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Está última semana fue extraña ya que una nueva doctora llamada Kaho-san las trato de manera "amable" como ella misma dijo. Las gemelas, desde que tienen memoria, nunca habían experimentado este trato pero de alguna manera les gustó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La doctora Kaho-san es una mujer hermosa, alta, morena y con lentes, con una cabellera negra larga con una camisa verde clara, una falda negra, unos tacones no muy altos y la misma bata que los otros doctores. Por la bata las niñas pensaron que era como los demás doctores que las lastiman de maneras terribles pero resultó que no era así. Está mujer iba con ellas en la tarde después de los experimentos y jugaba con ellas hasta que anochecía; fue muy buena con ellas por lo que las rubias se encariñaron con la pelinegra y para hacerla feliz se grabaron una frase que ella les dijo la primera vez que Kaho estuvo jugando con las rubias y la cumplían sin importar que... "Sean buenas niñas, ya que si no lo son, me pondré muy triste y llorare", ellas no querían eso, así que hicieron un pequeño pacto de ser unas niñas demasiado buenas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mientras las gemelas se abrazaban una en particular recordó que en la mañana de ese día, cuando empezaban los experimentos, vieron a la doctora Kaho-san con una cara muy angustiada y triste mientras las miraba. Ellas se preocuparon un poco al verla ya que esa cara les causaba dolor en el pecho, ellas no querían ver a su amada doctora triste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando los experimentos de ese día terminaron la doctora vino a su habitación como de costumbre para jugar con ellas, todo fue común hasta que la doctora se levantó para irse. Ella les dijo en voz baja: "Esta noche alejense de la puerta de esta habitación lo más que puedan" las rubias trataron de preguntar el porqué pero la pelinegra se apresuró en irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Las gemelas para no hacer enojar a Kaho se sentaron muy cerca de la pared que quedaba paralela hacia la puerta de la habitación y simplemente miraron hacia la puerta todo el tiempo, algo les decía que esa noche iba pasar algo muy importante. La gemela que estaba reviviendo estos recuerdos ya casi caída dormida igual que su hermana pero de repente se escucha una puerta abrirse, su hermana se despierta del susto y ahora las rubias ven como la doctora viene hacia la habitación y abre la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡Vengan aquí niñas, necesitamos salir de aquí! - Grita la pelinegra mientras se acerca a las rubias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• P-P-Pero... Kaho-san... Los doctores nos dijeron que no deberíamos salir de nuestra habitación sin su permiso... - Dice la gemela que estaba durmiendo con una expresión que refleja algo de miedo y preocupación, su hermana solo puede asentir ante lo que dijo ya que les dijeron que no serían niñas buenas si no cumplían las reglas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡¿Quieren seguir sufriendo por esos asquerosos y sádicos experimentos?! - Dice la doctora con voz alta que parece algo preocupada y enojada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Pero... Noso-Nosotras... Queremos ser niñas buenas... Por ti... Kaho-san... - Dice la rubia que estaba despierta con lágrimas en sus ojos agachando su cabeza y abrazando con fuerza a su hermana. La doctora al oír tan argumento recuerda lo que dijo el primer día y una lágrima sale por la esquina de su ojo derecho, "estas niñas..." Piensa ella con un gran cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kaho se acerca y abraza a las dos niñas. Ellas sienten algo muy cálido y lindo cuando La pelinegra las toca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Estaré muy triste si las veo sufrir otra vez... Por favor, vengan conmigo para que podamos... - Kaho no puede terminar de hablar ya que le gana el sentimiento y llora desconsolada. Fue solo una semana desde que las conoció pero ella sabía que estas niñas la necesitaban más que cualquier cosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Kaho-san P-P-Pero favor no llores. Iremos contigo pero por favor no estés triste. - Dice la gemela que dormía mientras toca la cara de la pelinegra y limpia una de sus mejillas. Su hermana solo puede imitarla limpiando la otra mejilla de la pelinegra con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Gracias mis niñas, ahora vamos de aquí. - Dice Kaho dándoles una hermosa sonrisa a las niñas mientras las levanta y sale de la habitación y empieza a correr en un pasillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mientras la pelinegra empieza a correr las gemelas solo se sujetan fuerte de su cuello y ven alrededor, todo el pasillo tiene una luz roja titilando. Las rubias miran de frente y solo pueden ver una especie de ventana muy grande./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kaho no planeo sus acciones muy detenidamente, solo pensó en sacar a las niñas lo más pronto posible. Se encargó de los guardias que resguardaban a las gemelas, no fue fácil, tuvo que decirles que tendría sexo con ellos en la otra habitación y allí los noqueó. Hombres, todos son criaturas que buscan sexo sucio, solo hay uno que merece su respeto y ese hombre está muerto este concepto ella lo tiene muy arraigado a sí misma. Pero en este momento no puede pensar en esos puercos, piensa ella. Cómo no lo planeo con anterioridad, simplemente va a improvisar y esa ventana al final del pasillo ahora es parte de su plan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La pelinegra aclara su correr hacia la ventana, suerte que el pasillo sea tan largo... En eso las rubias solo pueden estar muy asustadas por las acciones de su amada doctora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡Kaho-san, D-D-D-D-Detente! - Gritan las dos al unisono./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡Niñas,Cierren los ojos! - Grita la pelinegra, lo que las gemelas obedecen inmediatamente y después de esto oyen como algo se rompe y sienten algo muy raro. Una rubia abre sus ojos y ve como caen desde una gran altura, ella solo se asusta al extremo, pero al instante las tres se sacuden. Las rubias abren sus ojos y ven que están que Kaho está de pie en un suelo muy extraño. Es algo marrón pero ellas están intrigadas en esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La pelinegra revisa arriba y verifica que salto del segundo piso de la fábrica que tiene siete pisos, verifica el estado de las niñas y ve su reacción al observar detenidamente la tierra en sus pies, ella solo da una sonrisa. Pero algo la interrumpe su linda escena ya que Kaho oye voces masculinas muy cerca diciendo "Encuentrenla, mantela y traigan a las mocosas" y un poderoso "Si Señor", es más que obvio que se están refiriendo a ella, entonces empieza a correr otra vez y ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo algunos guardias alcanzan a verla y la persiguen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kaho les grita a las niñas que cierren los ojos de nuevo y salta una valla que rodeaba aquella "fabrica" y sigue corriendo, por un leve momento pensó que nadie la seguiría pero vio a 3 guardias saltando la misma valla y siguiendola de cerca. La pelinegra confía mucho en su velocidad pero no contó con que uno de los guardias tenía un arma y dispara un rayo de plasma hacia ella y logra darle en el muslo derecho... Kaho nunca había experimentado este dolor, jamás le habían disparado plasma pero por las niñas ella decidió seguir y se percató de un callejón cercano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Después de girar hacia el callejón, la pelinegra tropieza con un vago sucio y harapiento que estaba durmiendo. Ella solo maldice suerte y se percata de que soltó a las niñas algo lejos de ella recuerda el dolor de su herida y se levanta con dificultad solo para recibir una patada en la espalda de uno de los guardias que ya la habían alcanzado. Por suerte aquella patada la empuja cerca de las niñas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• El jefe se pondrá feliz, alcanzamos a esta perra escurridiza. - Dice el guardia que pateó a Kaho por la espalda con una sonrisa asquerosa. Estos tres guardias tienen un traje formal negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra como uniforme. El que pateó a la pelinegra es bajo a comparación de los demás y es delgado muy delgado. Y los otros dos tienen casi dos metros de altura y son muy robustos... Kaho se cuestiona como esos dos la siguieron hasta aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡Pero que demonios, malditos!¡Por qué están jodiendo tan tarde! - Grita el vago que está sentado en el mismo lugar en el que Kaho se tropezó con el./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Hey, Garnit, ¿Que hacemos con el vago?¿Lo matamos? - Dice el gran hombre que está cerca del vago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Tranquilo, Trutz, primero analizalo tal vez le sirva al jefe para hacer sus experimentos fallidos - Dice el llamado Garnit mientras mira de manera pervertida a la pelinegra, ella solo siente asco hacia el, y maldice al vagabundo por haberse puesto en su camino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Oki. - Dice el llamado Trutz y saca de su bolsillo un cuadro pequeño y delgado, al cual Trutz toca el centro y se despliega una pantalla holográfica azul de unas 35 pulgadas y mira al vago atravesar de esta pantalla a continuación aparece un símbolo de carga con la palabra analizando debajo de él, después de 3 segundos la pantalla muestra todos datos biológicos relacionados con aquel vagabundo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Solo es un sucio humano. - Dice Trutz de manera despectiva./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Entonces matalo. - Dice Garnit mientras mira a Trutz asqueado. Después se oye un disparo de aquella arma de plasma y el vago deja de moverse. Kaho no se lamenta, además cree que lo tiene merecido por hacerla tropezar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Entonces, doctora, tiene algo que le pertenece a mi jefe. Tendrá que devolverlo. - Dice Garnit acercando su cara a Kaho con una sonrisa obscena. Al oír esto las rubias se acercan a su doctora y se aferran a su espalda. Percatandose de esto la pelinegra se queda sentada en el suelo tocando ligeramente a las pequeñas con sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Parece que las pequeñas putitas, se encariñaron con su psiquiatra, el jefe dice que gracias a ti duraran más que las anteriores, pero me gusto cuando el jefe nos dijo que violaramos a las anteriores, sus caras no tenían precio. Ahhh... Ahhh... Creo que me corro de solo pensar en eso. - Dice Garnit saboreando sus labios, esto hace que Kaho reafirme su asco y repulsión total al género masculino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Ya se!¡Voy a violar a estas zorras, el jefe no se dará de cuenta si solo me las estreno un poco! - Garnit dice esto acompañado de una risa maniática./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Vamos, Garnit, Sabes que no puedes hacerlo... El jefe dijo que no podíamos violarlas... Aunque... Talvez tengas algo de razón... - Dice Trutz con algo de baba escurriendo de su boca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Desgraciados. - Dice el último guardia que tiene un pose muy seria como la de un militar antiguo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• No lo ocultes viejo, cuando violabamos a las anteriores casi no podemos sacarte de allí. - Dijo Trutz riéndose de buena gana. El viejo solo aparto la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Malditos puercos, jamás permitiré que toquen a estas niñas. - Dijo la pelinegra con una mirada asesina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Jajaja, ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo doctora de mierda? - Dice Garnit mirando a los ojos a Kaho, y ella solo se siente impotente ante su amenaza - Aunque puedo proponerte algo. - Dice Garnit con una gran sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Trutz, el Viejo y Yo vamos violarte a ti en vez de a ellas y simplemente ellas volverán al laboratorio sin algún rasguño. - Dice Garnit lame sus labios y rasca su entrepierna. La pelinegra parace sorprendida ante esa propuesta. Detectando esto Barniz continua - ¿Porque la sorpresa? Tienes unos buenos y grandes teteros que voy a chupar toda la noche. - Grita Garnit mientras hace gestos obscenos con las manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kaho se negaría y patearia al sujeto si fuera una situación normal, pero esto... Esto es muy, muy diferente. Ella asiente levemente y se gira hacia las niñas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Escuchen esto mis niñas, giren para el otro lado, cierren los ojos lo más fuerte que puedan y tapense los oídos. No quiero que por nada del mundo giren, O sino me harán triste y llorare. - Dice La pelinegra con una sonrisa angelical mientras abraza a las niñas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero Kaho-san... Tu... - Dice una de las rubias con lágrimas en los ojos y su hermana también. De una u otra manera, aunque no entendieron que le pasará a la pelinegra, va a ser algo malo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Tranquilas, estaré con ustedes después de que esto termine. - Dice Kaho mientras lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y se voltea para encarar a sus agresores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¿Saben? Creo que tienen que comprobar que alguien no tiene pulso para declararlo muerto. - Se oye una voz seria y fuerte detrás de los hombres. Ellos se dan la vuelta rápidamente y se dan cuenta que aquel vago está de pie detrás de ellos palpando su frente. Kaho no entiende que pasó, ella vio como Trutz le disparó en la frente con el arma de plasma que fue la misma que le atravesó el muslo derecho. Ahora fijandose bien en el vago es un hombre medio alto con una barba enmarañada y con ropas sucias y andrajosas que se componen de un pantalón negro, una chaqueta negra muy gruesa, una camisa roja, unos guantes sin la punta de los dedos, y un gran y grueso gorro negro y no está usando alguna clase de zapatos. No tiene una presencia sobrenatural... Así que Kaho puede entender cómo carajos sigue vivo.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pero el más impactado con este hecho es el mismo Trutz quien le disparó, el simplemente no había visto que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a eso.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡¿Que estás esperando, Imbecil?!, ¡Disparale otra vez y hazlo bien esta vez! - Grita Garnit mientras ve detenidamente al vago, el ha visto muchas cosas y una vez vio a un tipo hacer eso aunque eso fue debido a un error del tirador que le dio en la oreja y el tipo de salvó.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Si, Si, Si eso debe ser, ajaja... - Mientras Trutz trata de acatar la orden de Garnit, el vago se mueve y pone su brazo derecho extendido hacia el cuerpo de Trutz y su mano parece agarrar algo. Trutz queda paralizado frente a esta acción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¿Te parece si te muestro una magia que aprendí en uno de mis viajes? - Pregunta el vago con un tono amistoso y bajo. Trutz no puede responder por el temor que le tiene a esta persona, no sabe porque pero siente que fue un error haber entrado a su callejón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• [Tomar Corazón] - El vago dice esta frase mientras que con la mano de su brazo extendido hace como si aplastará algo. Al instante Trutz cae al suelo muerto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Al percatarse de esto el viejo se mueve rápidamente hacia el vago transformándose gran troll rojizo y lanzando un golpe a la cara del vago. Este golpe le podría arrancar la cabeza a un golem de hierro si el quería, está era su carta del triunfo, así había matado a sus contrincantes más difíciles.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• No... Es... - Dice el viejo en voz baja percatandose de la situación. El vago había recibido el golpe con su rostro y ni siquiera se movió un milímetro de donde estaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Wow, eres un troll... ya casi no se ven de tu especie y ese golpe... eso lebr / hubiera arrancado la cabeza a alguien, debes estar muy orgulloso de ese golpe, pero... - Diciendo esto el vago desaparece de donde está y re aparece casi a la altura del troll./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• No es suficiente contra mi. - Susurra el vago para el Troll, después de esto el vago realiza el mismo golpe que el Troll hace, pero a diferencia de quitarle la cabeza al Troll el puño del vago atraviesa su cabeza, sobra decir que lo mató al instante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Ahora, creo que sigues tú violador-san. - Dice el vago con un tono frío y amenazante. Esto hace temblar al hombre en cuestión que saca su arma y el vago hace un arma con su mano, Garnit no entiende si acaso el vago se está burlando de el pero Garnit empieza a disparar rayos de plasma lo que no esperaba es que sus disparos están siendo contra restados con energía que sale del dedo índice del vago. Esto asusta más a Garnit pero Kaho y las rubias ven este espectáculo que se les está ofreciendo. Aunque unas gemelas ignorando toda la muerte a su alrededor piensan que esas luces mágicas que produce el dedo de ese hombre son muy bonitas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¡¿Quién putas eres?! - Pregunta Garnit desesperado y muy asustado de aquel vago. El vago en cuestión mira a Garnit con un poco de lástima, así que revisa el cuerpo de Trutz y le lanza el Identificador de Especies a Garnit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Analizame otra vez, ya quite la magia que bloqueaba mi aura. - Dice el vago cruzándose de brazos y esperando pacientemente el resultado. Garnit no entiende se supone que a este dispositivo no puede engañar la magia... Pero después de lo sucedido Garnit decide obedecer al vago. Garnit abre la pantalla y 3 segundos después obtiene un resultado no muy agradable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• ¿...? - Garnit se queda sin palabras a para lo que está viendo... Kaho se acerca para ver qué era ese sujeto en realidad y ella con un tono de incredulidad y temor dice la información que ve.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• E-E-E-Eres... Un Dragón y un Demonio... P-P-P-Pero... Los únicos que... Son... A-A-A-Asi... Son... - la pelinegra dice esto muy impactada por el hecho que esta presenciando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"• Mucho gusto, Soy el anterior Mao Amon y Actual Sekiryutei, Hyoudou Issei. - Dice el vagabundo con una mano en su espalda e inclina su cabeza un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En este momento hay dos personas impactadas por esta revelación tanto así que no saldrán de su asombro dentro de algunos días. Mientras que unas pequeñas niñas rubias hacen un pequeño saludo con su mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-•-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nota XD:br / 1. Es mi primer fanfic así que no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, así por esto hice este prólogo, espero que les guste/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p 


End file.
